Right Here Waiting For You
by vonnie836
Summary: Dean takes Sam to Bobby's place to help him get over Jessica's death. After his plan fails, he and Bobby decide to take Sam on a simple salt and burn. Things go downhill from there. Part of the 'Winchester Single Shot' Series


_So this__ is my third round Winchester Single Shot contribution. This was a story idea by a fan of Sammygirl1963. I took her request on and she wrote the scene herself. Look for a sequel that will be posted on my profile. Hope you all like it and especially you like it Valerie (Hotshow). It was originally posted on Darksupernatural's profile but with permission of all participants of WSS I will post it to my profile now. There will be a sequel posted shortly.  
_

_Scene written by Hotshow_

_Response written by Vonnie836_

**Right Here Waiting For You**

**As Bobby and Dean sat going through the research on their latest hunt, they couldn't help but keep a watchful eye on Sammy. ****The kid had been in a funk ever since the death of his girlfriend Jessica. ****Dean had become so worried that he took them to Bobby's place to try and get Sammy's mind off of things. ****He had hoped being around Bobby would give Sam the motivation he needed to start living again. But things didn't work out as he had planned, instead all Sammy wanted to do was sit out on the porch swing and gaze off into the distance, not really paying attention to much of anything.**

**After a few days of Sammy not eating or sleeping much, Bobby and Dean came up with what they thought would be the perfect plan. Sammy needed to do an easy salt and burn, one that wouldn't require too much of their time to complete. Hopefully it would get Sammy back into the swing of things so to say and he would come out of that funk that he was currently in.**

**"Ya know, I think this will be the perfect hunt for Sammy. ****From all accounts, the spirit haunting the DeLucio House was a gentle soul. The lore says that Louisa DeLucio died of a broken heart when her husband went out to buy her some flowers but never returned since he was killed in a drive by shooting while paying for the flowers." ****Bobby informed Dean as they went through the newspaper articles sitting in front of them.**

**"Jeez Bobby, have you seen this picture of her husband Antonio. ****He looks a hell of a lot like Sammy. They could almost pass for twins." Dean stated as he picked up the picture of the two of them together from their wedding announcement.**

**"Dang sure does that sure is one hell of a coincidence isn't it?" He said as they both shrugged it off not really thinking anything abut the resemblance.**

**"Why do you think Louisa decided to hang around? You would think after dying she would want to go to Antonio and be with him." ****Dean stated perplexed.**

**"Well, people say that since Antonio was shot in the face with an exploding bullet, it left him pretty much unrecognizable and until her dying day, Louisa didn't believe that it was him. ****So she sat and waited for the day when her true love would return home." Bobby answered.**

**"Well okay, let's see if we can talk Sammy into going on the hunt. Get ready old man, I'm going to need your help convincing him that he needs to do something beside sitting around and moping." Dean smirked.**

**"Old man my ass; I could take you any day boy." Bobby growled without maliciousness knowing that Dean was just trying to irk him.**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sam was sitting in the same spot he had been all day and the day before and the day before that. Matter of fact it was the same spot he had been sitting in for the last five days, ever since they arrived at the salvage yard, leaving it only to shower, use the bathroom and pretend to eat or sleep. The swing on Bobby's front porch had become his magical getaway, the one place he could escape to and feel safe. No one could intrude, which was strange because it was really a two person swing and there were occasions when either Bobby or Dean would sit down beside him, trying to talk and convince him to do other things.

Ever since Jessica died things had been out of control for him. It was like someone had pulled out the rug from underneath his feet, only the rug was never ending and the person kept pulling and pulling and pulling, not giving him a chance to get up or even lie down. The only thing that kept him going was his brother. Dean was the one that saved him, who kept him in line.

It was difficult, even for him, to describe the emotions that surged through him. Loosing Jess by itself was the hardest thing he ever faced, with exception of leaving his father and brother the way he did. Loosing her the same way he did his mom, knowing he might have been able to prevent it by paying more attention to his nightmares, made him feel responsible for her death. There was no doubt in his mind Jess would have never died, if he just would have ignored her that first day in the café, would have ignored his need to see her again, would have never allowed himself to fall in love with her. The sad thing was that this was the one thing even Dean couldn't deny it. Sure, he tried, told him it wasn't his fault, it was destiny, but Sam knew Dean just tried to make him feel better.

And then there was their father's disappearance, the reason why his brother came to him in the first place. No matter what they did, no matter where they went, there was no trace of John Winchester, only occasional coordinates for hunts texted to them, something that didn't even prove the man was still alive. Anyone could have taken possession of his phone. Well, maybe not anyone, but the possibility existed nonetheless.

For the last two plus years the youngest Winchester had pushed the guilt over leaving his family in the darkest corner of his mind, just to have it come back at him like a bullet, tearing through him with all its explosive power. Sure, he wanted a normal life, wanted what most other Americans had every day, but he did understand his father's need to kill the creature who murdered their mother, to keep other people from facing a similar fate. At least he thought he did. It was never his intention to totally leave hunting behind but there was just no middle ground for the head of their family. His father telling him, if he would leave he could never come back had forced him to make a choice that he wished he never had to make. He never regretted choosing college but he did regret not choosing his family.

All this time he had hoped to find a way to reunite with them, especially Dean. Buying that engagement ring and planning to propose to Jess had been what he hoped would be the way back. Not that he wouldn't have proposed to his beautiful girlfriend anyway; but he was certain, if John would have met her, he wouldn't have been able to resist her charm. Sam actually had made plans for a future that included Jessica, kids, him being a lawyer and a relationship with his father and brother. He even included taking part in some of their hunts; after all, he was a Winchester.

Yet things didn't even come close to any of his dreams and now he was left with all of his hopes crushed, his life destroyed and no tears left to cry.

SN SN SN SN SN

The youngest Winchester was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice his brother coming out of the house and sitting down beside him. Dean sat for a moment, thinking about how many times since they got here, he had done this exact same thing to the younger man without him realizing it. It worried him because in their business alertness could mean the difference between life and death. Finally he gently put his hand on Sam's shoulder. The hunter jerked before his eyes started to focus and his head turned towards his brother.

"Sammy, we need to talk."

"What about?" There was a slightly confused look to the young man's expression.

"I got a hunt for us." Dean explained.

"A hunt? I thought we came here to take a break, relax."

"Well, there is a slight change in plans. Bobby found this hunt in Chicago. Chick lost her husband in a drive by and died of a broken heart, has been haunting their place ever since."

The other Winchester shook his head, then said, "Can't Bobby find someone else? I really don't feel like it right now."

"Oh come on Sammy." Dean encouraged him, "It will be fun. It's just a simple salt and burn. Bobby found the cemetery and even a map where her grave is located. You don't even have to do anything, just be there, Bobby and I will do all the work."

Seeing the longing look in his brother's eyes, a slight smile appeared on Sam's face, "Alright, when do we leave.

He knew hunting was Dean's life. After bring him here to take a break, there was no way he could refuse the older man.

SN SN SN SN SN

The rest of the day the three men spend checking and cleaning their weapons. Although neither one expected any problems, it was too ingrained into them to never neglect their tools. A hunter never knew what he could come up against at a moments notice.

Sam took part in the task and even tried to participate in the conversation but it was clear that his heart wasn't in it. Several times the two older men exchanged worried glances, clearly questioning if this hunt really was the right thing to do. So when after dinner Dean decided to go outside and make sure his baby was ready for the trip also, Bobby followed him. The seasoned hunter had to smile at this, after all the oldest Winchester had spent several hours in the last two days to change the oil, check all fluid levels and make sure the engine was roaring like a lion after a great meal.

Standing beside the younger man, he said, "You sure we are doing the right thing here?"

Dean didn't look at him as he concentrated on checking the break fluid level, "Maybe not, but I've got to do something to get him out of this. Look at him, any other time he would be on the computer, doing research, making sure we didn't miss anything, now he is getting ready to go to bed. It's not even dark yet. The worst thing is I know he won't sleep all night again."

He suddenly straightened and slammed the hood down, "Damn it, Bobby, I don't know what else to do, I've tried everything."

The older man took a step toward him and put his hand on his shoulder. Using his other hand he lifted his baseball cap and pulled his free fingers through his hair before putting the cap back on.

"He is going to be alright, kid just needs some time. We do this hunt, keep a close eye on him and maybe take him to some of those fancy museums. Maybe that will peak his interest?"

"Good idea that would be right up geek boy's alley. I know they have some good ones there, wouldn't mind going to the Museum of Science and Industry myself. They got some pretty cool cars." He grinned, suddenly sure this was the right thing to do after all.

SN SN SN SN SN

After leaving the salvage yard early the next morning and spending all day driving, the trio arrived at their destination at sunset. Taking a little time to grab a bite to eat, they arrived at Mount Olivet Cemetery around eleven. Having chosen one of the smaller side entrances, they left the car outside, knowing that the grave they were looking for was not to far from the gate.

Dean picked the lock within seconds and together the small group made their way inside. Even with the flash lights and Sam holding a map with the location of the grave marked it took them twenty minutes to find the right marker. When the beam of his light fell upon the inscription they've been looking for, Sam paused for a moment.

"Antonio DeLucio, born 1 December 1906, died 7 July 1929, loving husband."

The younger Winchester didn't realize he had read out loud until Bobby said, "Didn't know her husband was buried here too."

"Neither did I!" Dean mused.

"Louisa Marcetti DeLucio, born 16 January 1910, died 14 February 1930." Sam read on then added, "She was just a little girl. The guy must have swept her of her feet, no wonder she died of a broken heart and on Valentines Day of all days." He looked at his brother with a sad expression.

"It is kinda sad." Dean had a somber look on his face, suddenly becoming aware that in a way this was what his little brother was going through right now. It hurt him to think that life could be this cruel, because although the older Winchester seemed to change girls as frequently as his underwear, he was no stranger to true love. There only was one girl he really fell for and when he did, he fell hard. He even told her the truth about what he was doing just to have her break up with him, "She really must have loved the guy."

"Okay you two mush heads, let's get this done before the soil gets all soggy from your cryin'." Bobby intercepted. Although he neither was a stranger to love, he knew that one of them had to keep a level head. Throwing his bag down, he pushed the shovel into the hardened earth, looking at the other men expectantly, "Well, you gonna stand around here till you grow roots or are ya gonna help?"

The older brother smirked and handed the lantern he was carrying to Sam, before joining the other man in the task, "Why don't you hold this for right now. I don't think we have too much to worry about this ghost. She hasn't been violent, just made a lot of noise crying and annoying people. Even if she shows up, it wouldn't be until we get closer to the coffin."

Sam smiled, knowing his brother was right. Even though he took a few steps back and held on to the sawed off, making sure he was ready at a moments notice.

SN SN SN SN SN

Ten minutes later a tap on the shoulder made the younger Winchester swirl around. Finding himself face to face with a young woman dressed in a light dress with a flower pattern. Her dark hair was cut in a short bob and framed a face in which large brown eyes stood out above all other features. Immediately sure this was their spirit, Sam pointed his weapon at her but dropped it again, when she took a step backwards and the light illuminated the sadness in her eyes.

"Uhm Sam, little more light here!" Dean looked up, when the lantern, which was now blocked by his brother's body no longer brightened the grave site. Unable to see the reason why the younger man had turned away and getting no response, he tried again, "Sammy, we can't dig in the dark."

"Louisa." Sam whispered the words, unsure why the apparition was just starring at him.

"Tonio mi amore." She whispered back, her hand reaching out at him as she stepped closer again, this time lifting herself up on the tips of her toes to gently stroke Sam's cheek, "I knew you would come back."

Without warning she threw her arms around the tall hunter, kissing the startled Winchester on the lips. Neither Dean nor Bobby, who by now realized what was happening, was able to reach the weapon bags, before a bright light surrounded Sam and the spirit. Just as fast as the brightness emerged it disappeared again and with it the youngest hunter.

"Saaammm." Dean's scream had an edge of disbelieve and desperation to it.

Jumping up from his still crouched down position beside the bag; he started to run but was stopped by Bobby grabbing a hold of his arm.

"No Dean, it won't help trying to get to her house. You'll never make it."

"What you want me to do? Let her kill my baby brother?" Angrily the younger man tried to get away, but the seasoned hunter had an iron grip on him.

"Listen to me, the best thing we can do is hurry up and burn that bitch." He gave the distraught man a moment to let the words sink in, then he let go of his arm and picked the shovels up. Handing one to him, he said, "You ready?"

Dean took it, knowing Bobby was right, "Yeah, I guess."

SN SN SN SN SN

Together it took the two men a little over two hours to uncover the casket and with it the bones of Louisa DeLucio. It was a time in which both of them put all their fears and anxiety into their work, thus finishing in record time. They shared the task of pouring salt and gasoline over the remains, before Bobby took a step back and allowed Dean to drop the lit match into the hole.

Looking on for a few minutes to make sure the body would indeed burn, Dean finally couldn't wait any longer. Picking up part of the supplies, he said, "You coming?"

Not waiting for a response, he walked towards the gate. It took but a moment for Bobby to fall in step beside him. Neither cared about the still open grave, Sam was more important right now.

SN SN SN SN SN

Arriving at the Impala the younger hunter opened the trunk and both threw their things inside before getting into the car.

"You know where to go?"

"Not really."

The older man pulled a map out of his pocket, then said, "Turn left when you get to the stop sign, then go straight. I tell you when you need to turn again."

For a while it was quiet, only Bobby's instructions interrupting the silence. Suddenly Dean punched the steering wheel with his fist.

"Damn it Bobby, I should have know better. I never should have gotten Sam into this."

Turning slightly sideways in the seat, the older hunter looked at him, "Listen to yourself, you sound like you tied you brother up and made him come here."

"I didn't tie him up but I convinced him."

"The kid is an adult now; he proofed it by going to Stanford and surviving. No one could know the spirit would show up when she did and take him."

"But I saw the resemblance between Sam and her husband." Dean protested.

"So did I." The hunter said with a broken voice, scrubbing his hand over his face.

For just a second Dean locked eyes with him. Seeing the guilt in them, he fixed his gaze back on the road, "Maybe you're right. Now let's get Sammy."

He floored the gas pedal, concentrating on getting to their newest destination as fast as possible.

SN SN SN SN SN

Although the sudden brightness surrounding him cleared as suddenly as it came on, his vision didn't. Overwhelmed by dizziness the only thing holding the young hunter up was the surprising strength of the woman embracing him. As his vision faded in and out, he felt her swiveling to his side and lead him forward. Effortlessly she made his body move around and gently pushed him down until he sat on something that felt soft and cushiony. Fighting against the darkness trying to engulf him, Sam leant forward.

Instantly soft hands cupped his face and a soft voice whispered in his ear, "Just rest mi amore, I will still be here when you wake up."

He tried to focus on the face in front of him but found his lids getting heavier and heavier and the pull of the dark becoming too strong to resist any longer. As his body became limp, the soft arms that caught him were the last thing he felt.

SN SN SN SN SN

Louisa DeLucio kneeled on the floor beside the bed on which what she thought was her husband was lying. Lovingly she stroked the stray hair out of his face and took in the features of the unconscious man.

"Oh mi amore, you are more handsome than ever. Your hair, you always wore it so short, I'm glad you finally took my advice and let it grow." Again she let her hand glide through his soft locks, "Ti amo, cara mio."

She looked at the movement underneath the fluttering lids, waiting patiently until they cracked and revealed the amazing hazel orbs she had fallen in love with the first time she saw them.

"Tonio, I knew you would come back to me." Seeing the confused look in the young man's eyes, she added, "Everybody tried to tell me you were dead until even I thought I believed it. I thought I was going to die until I decided to follow my heart and not let them tell me what to believe."

She smiled at him with a radiance that made her seem even more beautiful than she already was. Sam shook of the last of the dizziness and slowly sat up, noting that her eyes followed his every move.

Taking a deep breath, he swallowed then said, "Louisa, I'm not Antonio, my name is Sam, Sam Winchester."

She thought for a moment, before she said, "Oh, I understand, you had to change your name in order to survive; I guess I can get used to Sam."

"No, you don't understand, I'm not your husband. Louisa, your husband is dead and so are you. You can be with him again, all you need to do is let go."

The expression on the spirits face changed from one of love to one of deep sadness. Reaching forward, she caressed Sam's face, smiling patiently at him, "I don't know what they've done to you but it had to be horrible for you to forget who you are and to think I am dead. Or maybe you forgot because you thought I was dead. Whatever it is, we will fix it."

The youngest Winchester was starting to get desperate as he realized he wasn't able to make her understand, "Alright, I get it, you don't understand but I don't have time for this. I really need to leave, my brother is gonna be worried sick. So would you please take me back?"

Still having the same sadness in her eyes, she gently responded, "Cara mio, I know you don't remember now but I promise you will."

This wasn't going to work, this much was clear. So Sam did the one thing he could, he got up and went to open the door. Very well knowing she could stop him, he hoped she would only follow him and continue to talk. Stepping out into the hallway, he made his way towards the stairway, stopping short of it, when he heard the desperate tone in her voice.

"Tonio, please don't go."

He turned and found her standing only inches from him.

"Please, I will call you Sam; if it makes you feel better, just don't leave." Again she caressed his cheek, pressing her body against his.

The hunter was surprised by her warmth and the faint scent of expensive perfume surrounding her and for a moment he almost forgot that she was a ghost.

"I know you are my husband, even if you don't, how else would I have sensed your presence. I promise you I will be patient with you, just let me help you." She begged.

There was no falsehood or hidden agenda reflected in her eyes, only the deep love of a woman, who had waited for a long time for the man she loved to return. Sam felt incredibly sad for her, knowing he would not be able to give her what she wanted.

Without warning the spirit let out a loud scream and within seconds was engulfed in flames. Startled Sam took a few steps back, knowing that at this moment his brother and Bobby were burning Louisa's bones. Forgetting he was standing by the steps, his large feet went over the edge and before he could regain balance found himself falling backwards. Landing awkwardly on his left arm and continuing to roll down the steep steps, he unsuccessfully tried to grab on to something to hold his decent. Just when he thought the tumble could end only in him breaking his neck, the left side of his face and body connected with the marble floor in the bottom. Feeling a sharp pain going through his already injured limb and his head was the last thing before everything went dark.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean felt some relief flooding him when he finally pulled up in front of an old turn of the century two story building. This was the address Bobby had led him to and he was hopeful to find his brother here. Not waiting for the older man, he stormed towards the house. Stopping on the front porch, he kneeled and started to work the lock. By the time the other man caught up with him, the door opened with a slight creak.

"Damn it boy, did you loose your brain? Can't just go storming in there, someone lives there." Bobby scolded, glad it was the middle of the night on a week day and the street was void of any signs of activity.

"I don't care, Sammy is in there."

"We think he is in there, we don't know for sure." His friend corrected him.

"I don't give a shit what you think, I know he is in there and I'm going in. You comin'?"

Muttering something Dean couldn't understand Bobby followed him in. Turning on their flashlights, they found themselves in an entry hall. As they started to look around both noticed the furniture was covered with sheets.

"Looks like whoever is living here now is gone for a long trip." Dean smirked, before he reached for the switch and turned the light on.

The brightness revealed the grandness of the large hall. The floors where lined with marble tile and a large chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling that was open all the way up to the second floor. The stairways, also made from marble with a matching banister was the center of the whole grandeur but the only thing the two men took in at this moment was the still figure lying on the bottom of the stairs.

After standing motionless for what seemed forever, Dean finally was able to pull himself out of his shock.

"Sammy." His voice almost screeched as he was unable to hold back the fear that overwhelmed him. Fear that this time he was too late.

Hurrying to his brother's side, he knelt down. Too afraid of what he might find, he moved his hand over the motionless body without actually touching him. Bobby let himself down beside him. Seeing the fear in the younger man's face, he leant forward and pushed his fingers to the side of Sam's neck. For a few endless seconds Dean could only stare at him then the older man let out a breath.

"He's got a pulse, a little fast but pretty steady."

Still unable to speak, the other hunter finally let his hands sink down onto his brother's body, beginning to check the younger man for any injuries. Satisfied with his assessment of the side that was facing up, he looked up at Bobby.

"We have to turn him. There is some blood under his head but I don't want to lift his head like this."

Gently the two men moved the unconscious young man on his back while supporting his neck and back as well as possible. The movement elicited a moan from Sam but didn't make him regain consciousness.

"Shit." Dean couldn't hold back the curse, when he took in the large laceration on the side of his brother's face. Starting on his forehead, it went down beside his eye, missing it by only millimeters and ended at his jaw line. Although the bleeding had slowed down, it was still steadily seeping the red fluid. Between this and the amount of it on the floor the two men knew that Sam had lost enough to require medical attention. The other indication for it was the strange position of his left arm. Carefully moving his hand over it, Dean could feel several fractures.

His eyes moved up to the seasoned hunter beside him, "Bobby, we have to get him out of here and to a hospital."

The other man only nodded, while watching as he took off his coat and outer shirt and started to tear strips from his t-shirt, bunching them up and pressing them onto the wound and Sam's face.

"Here, hold those." He said, waiting for Bobby to press his hand on the make shift bandages before he moved on to carefully put the younger Winchester's arm across his body and securing it there with is outer shirt.

Throughout his ministration's Sam had moaned several times, trying to move away but still never really woke up. Now, as his brother lifted him up with the help of their friend, his eyes fluttered and finally opened.

His glassed over hazel orbs moved around for a moment, finally coming to rest on his brother, "D'n." He slurred relief obvious even in the one word only understandable to Dean.

Before the other Winchester was able to respond his lids closed again and his body went slack.

"Okay, let's go, you drive!" Dean commanded, unsure if he should be encouraged or scared by the short moment of consciousness.

SN SN SN SN SN

Several hours later, neither Dean nor Bobby really kept track of how many, both of them were still sitting in the surgical waiting room at Cook County Memorial Hospital. After rushing Sam to the Emergency Department, the staff there took over and moved the young man behind closed doors, cutting the older men off from any contact with him.

It took almost an hour, during which Dean filled out forms for one Sam Callahan and handed in a fake insurance card for copying, before a tall man in green scrubs came approached them. After introducing himself as Dr. Green, he explained that Sam had multiple fractures of the upper and lower left arm and was being prepped for surgery. At the same time they were going to suture the large laceration on his face and do a laparoscopic exploration of his abdomen because he showed some signs of internal bleeding. He then told the girl behind the desk to give them directions to the surgical waiting area and ran off to help with another emergency being wheeled in before either man could even remember to breath.

Now they were sitting on the worn out chairs thinking about all the questions they didn't get to ask. In the beginning Bobby had tried to make conversation, but gave up very soon when all he got from Dean were one worded answers that at times didn't even pertain to what he asked. Since then they were quietly side by side, ever so often one of them getting up and refilling their cups from the coffeemaker in the corner.

After drowning the forth cup of the bitter brew, Dean crumbled the Styrofoam cup and threw it into the corner, giving some of his frustration air.

"Damn Bobby, how much longer is this going to take? What if Sammy isn't going to make it?"

"Now you listen to me boy, don't you dare think that way!" The older man scolded, trying to hide his own fears, "Your brother is going to be just fine."

Before the other hunter could answer, the door opened to a tall black man.

"I assume you are the family of Sam Callahan." Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "I'm Dr. Benton, Sam's surgeon. Before I get into details, let me tell you, he made it through surgery and is being taken to recovery as we speak."

Taking in the relieved looks that started to show on the faces of what he assumed were his patient's brother and father, he once again was glad for the profession he had chosen for himself. There was nothing more satisfying than being able to save a life and see the gratefulness on the faces of the patient's family.

"I had one of the orthopedic surgeons take care of Sam's arm and it sounds like it will be a long recovery but he should regain full use of it. I did the exploration of his abdomen and found damage to some of the larger blood vessels. The good thing is it was only seeping or he would have bleed out before you ever got him here, but it was still bad enough that we had to flush his abdominal cavity to clean out the blood. I was able to patch the vessels and we gave him a couple of units of blood. Especially because he lost quite a bit from the head wound."

He stopped for a moment to give the two men time to take in the information and ask their own questions.

"What about the head wound?" Dean gave the man an anxious look.

Interpreting the question correctly, he answered, "Your brother suffered a severe concussion but the CT scan they did before the surgery showed no bleed."

Both men let out a breath they were holding and exchanged some glances.

"I want to warn you though, there still is a chance he might have a bleed that didn't show on the scan. But I promise you we will keep a close eye on him and do another scan tomorrow. And just in case you want to know." He smiled, "I called in one of our plastic surgeons for the head wound. I know his work and if there are no complications, Sam shouldn't even have a scar after everything is healed."

Although this had not even crossed his mind, Dean found himself relieved by the news. It was bad enough that they had to put up with all the reminders of past hunts on their bodies, a large facial scar like this would have really been a downer for anyone but especially his kid brother. Not that the young man was vain but he was very self conscious and his confidence would certainly have suffered from a scar this large.

"So he is going to be alright?" Bobby asked.

"Unless there are complications, your son should be fine." The surgeon answered.

The older man smiled, somehow it felt good someone thought he was the boys father, but he could just see the look John Winchester would give him, where he here right now.

"Sam's my nephew. My name is Singer, their momma was my sister." He lied, secretly wishing it was true.

"Sorry." Dr. Benton apologized, "Now, if you want to get some breakfast, the food in the cafeteria is pretty decent and the coffee is a lot better than the one up here. I will have you paged when Sam is being moved out of recovery and into intensive care."

The older Winchester gave him a slightly confused look, "Intensive care? I thought you said Sam was gonna be fine."

"Yeah, but I want to be careful, at least until he wakes up. We can monitor him much closer in ICU and watch for any signs he might be slipping into a coma. After he comes around and responds appropriately I will allow him to move to the surgical step down unit." The doctor explained.

Although Dean was slightly hesitant to leave, the gurgling from Bobby's stomach reminded him that he wasn't alone and he knew the older man wouldn't leave without him. So after making the surgeon promise to page them even before his brother was being moved, if anything should go wrong, he led the way down to the first floor, where the hospital cafeteria was located.

SN SN SN SN SN

The two men found out that Dr. Benton had been right when he told them the food was decent. Actually it was delicious for their standards. The eggs were hot, the bacon crispy and the bread was freshly toasted so that the butter melted on it. And as promised, the coffee was better also, turning out to be hot, strong and flavorful.

Yet this still didn't keep either of them sitting there any longer than they had to. Within twenty minutes they were finished and back, this time on the third floor on which the surgical ICU was located. The unit assistant, whose name tag identified her as Kerry gave them an understanding smile before leading them to the family waiting area, promising she would get them as soon as Sam was brought here from recovery.

So again they waited, this time for another hour before Kerry stuck her head into the room.

"Hey, you can come with me now." The young woman waved at them, hardly waiting for the two men to follow.

She led them along the hallway, stopping at the room across from the nurse's station. Like so many other ICU rooms the wall to the hall consisted of metal framed glass with sliding doors and curtains on the inside to allow for privacy if needed.

Although those curtains were drawn, Dean wasn't willing to wait another second to see his brother and opened the door without knocking. The nurse, a salt and pepper haired woman in her fifties who was leaning over Sam and right now effectively blocking the older man's view, looked back at him and gave him an understanding smile.

"Hi, I'm Martha; I'm your brother's nurse until this evening. Just give me a second; I just need to check the dressing on his abdomen." She said, turning back towards her patient. After a moment she tucked the blanket in around him and stepped back, "You can see him now. Dr. Benton told me you and your uncle had unrestricted visiting time with Sam."

Seeing the shocked look on the handsome young man's face, she smiled again, "Dr. B can read people pretty well. He figured you would stay here anyway, no matter if you had permission or not."

"Thanks." Dean smiled back then stepped closer to the bed.

The young man in the bed had very little resemblance with the little brother Dean was used to. Sam's skin was almost as white as the pillow his head was lying on, which was only enforced by the dark chocolate colored hair framing his face. Half of his features, including his left eye were covered by gauze and tape, a sight that scared the older man for a moment.

"Why is his eye covered?"

"Don't worry; it's only because of the location of the laceration. Some of the sutures are very close to the eye and if he opens and moves it a lot it they could tear. The threat the surgeon used is very fine and fragile in order to prevent scaring." The nurse answered his question.

Dean gently stroked his hand over Sam's uninjured cheek before moving a few stray strands of hair out of his face. Taking in the nasal cannula bringing oxygen to help his brother breath easier and the IV lines letting lifesaving blood and fluids drip into his veins, he let out a sigh.

A hand was put on his shoulder and for the first time he remembered his old friend being there also. The other hunter had quietly stood behind him, ready to be there when he was needed.

"Sam is going to be alright Dean." He said once again, trying to sound encouraging.

"I hope so Bobby." Dean sighed again.

Martha interrupted him at that time, "Why don't pull the chair up and sit down. I'm done here now but I will check in every half hour. If you need anything just press the call button." She turned to leave, then she stopped, "Oh, and there is a lounge with a couple hide-away beds, a TV and some comfortable chairs, if you need to take a break. There is also a fridge and microwave, if you want to bring some food."

"Thanks, we appreciate that." Bobby said, walking towards the window were the chairs were located.

Bringing two of them over, he sat them down beside the bed and pushed the older Winchester down.

SN SN SN SN SN

Dean was holding his brother's hand. He was doing so for the last ten hours, hanging on to it like a man on the top of a cliff would hold on to another, who was dangling over the side. It really was a fair comparison, because somehow the oldest Winchester felt, if he just would hold on tight he could make Sam wake up. Too bad up to now it didn't work. The youngest Winchester was still unconscious, didn't even twitch a muscle yet.

Bobby, who went to get lunch and later coffee and sodas, was now coming back with dinner, stopped in the door way to observe the scene. Not that it was any different from what he saw before he left; no actually he stopped because nothing changed since then. Dean was still sitting there holding Sam's hand in between both of his.

Finally he stepped closer and put the tray down on the table, "Dean, you need to eat."

Without moving his gaze off his brother, the other hunter mumbled, "Later."

The comment made something snap in the seasoned hunter, "Damn it kid, you've been telling me this for hours." He pointed at the untouched burger and fries, which were joined by two Styrofoam cups of coffee and an unopened soda can, "You are not helping Sammy by not eating or drinking."

"I know, but somehow I'm afraid, if I let go he will go away." This time the young man looked at his friend and Bobby could see tears shining in the green orbs.

Stepping closer, he put his hand on the other hunter's shoulder, "Dean you heard the doc, he said Sam was going to be fine."

"He said if there are no complications. You know with Sam's luck that's almost an invitation." For the first time his right hand let go and wearily he scrubbed it over his face, "I can't loose him, Bobby. Do you have any idea how difficult it was when he went off to Stanford? At least I knew he was alive though. Then dad disappeared and when Jess got killed by the same thing that murdered mom, Sammy was hanging on by a threat. For a while I thought I would loose him."

"Dean, you know that boy would never kill himself." The older man scolded.

"That's not what I mean. I was afraid he would turn into dad, run off by himself with nothing else on his mind but revenge. Instead he held on and we seemed closer again, more like we were before. That was until the nightmares and the headaches and the not sleeping got too much. He became more distant and it made me realize he still hadn't gotten over Jess. I was hoping taking a break from hunting would help and now he is lying here and I'm scared. I'm scared Bobby that he doesn't want to come back." The tears he'd been holding back were no freely flowing down his face.

Trying desperately to keep his own emotions in check, Bobby put his arms around the younger man and suddenly found his embrace returned, as sobs tore through Dean's body. Unsure what to do next, mainly because showing emotions this openly was totally uncharacteristic for any of the Winchesters, he stood there and gently petted the other's back.

A noise, too quiet to really identify tore the two men apart. Instinctively looking toward the bed, they found themselves watched by a single glassed over hazel orb.

"D'n…y..hh'rt?"

For a moment there was an astounded silence in the room, before Dean finally found his voice.

"What? No, I'm fine, you're the one, who got hurt Sammy. Why would you ask that?"

Blinking a few times, the younger man tried to focus, then he finally whispered, "You cried."

"No, I, well, I just got something in my eyes and it really hurt."

It was clear that even in his still fairly dazed state the younger Winchester wasn't buying the lame excuse. Worry making him agitated as he attempted to make sense of what was going on, he started to hyperventilate.

Dean leant forward and gently laid his hands on his brother's shoulders, "It's alright Sammy…"

"No, you cried." The younger man blew out, "You...don't...cry."

"Sammy!" the older brother raised his voice, trying to get through to him, "I was scared I would loose you." He finally confessed.

The silence in the room lasted for several seconds before Sam broke it, "Not goin' anywhere." He blinked, suddenly realizing he couldn't see out of his left eye, yet to tired and to relieved that Dean was alright to worry about it. Fighting the exhaustion off for just another moment, he mumbled, "Love you too big bro." before he gave in and let his lids close.

The last thing he heard before comfortable darkness engulfed him were Dean's word, "It's alright little bro, you sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

SN SN SN SN SN

Over the next three days the youngest Winchester steadily improved. After the second CT scan came back clear, he had been moved to the step down unit as promised. In usual Winchester fashion he had started to deny any pain and discomfort and probably would have fooled everyone but Dean, if it hadn't been for the severe concussion he was suffering. It continued to cause him dizziness, headaches and even occasional black outs, which were difficult to cover up, if you passed out in front of your doctor.

Even though on the third day Dr. Benton told the brothers Sam could go home in the afternoon. The news made the youngest smile like a little kid on Christmas, while Dean couldn't help the worry nagging on him. Only after the physician assured him that the symptoms his little brother experienced were normal for the traumatic injury he experienced and that they would slowly improve over the next few weeks did he allow himself to relax a little. He still recommended against any travel beyond an hour at the most.

Under protest from Sam, who insisted the doc was just being overly careful; Dean and Bobby decided to stay at an older but for fairly nice motel on the outskirts of Chicago. So now the two younger men were waiting for the nurse to bring Sam's discharge papers, while Bobby brought the Impala to the entrance.

The wait turned out longer than expected due to an emergency on the unit. This left the two Winchesters ready with nowhere to go. When Bobby joint them a few minutes later, he couldn't help but grin, as Dean was lying on the bed, gently snoring, while Sam sat in the vinyl recliner, watching his brother sleep.

"Sleepless nights finally catching up with him?" The older man smirked, knowing the older Winchester didn't leave the hospital since his brother was admitted.

"Yeah, don't wake him; it won't be more than a few minutes anyway." Sam responded.

"Stubborn fool that's what he is." Seeing the other man ready to protest, he added, "And you're not any different. Two of you will be the death of me yet, don't know how your daddy put up with you?"

Sam decided to ignore the question, instead his face suddenly turned sad; as his mind went back to the reason they were here.

"It's kinda sad." He slowly said.

"What, your dad putting up with you?"

"No, Louisa DeLucio." Sam clarified, "All this time she waited for the love of her life to return and the only thing she found was me. At least now Antonio and she are reunited again."

"How can you feel sorry for her? She almost killed you." Dean, who woke up a few minutes ago, couldn't help but give his anger air.

His gaze moved over the left side of his brother's face, which now that the bandages were removed showed the swelling, which still rendered the younger man unable to open his eyes and a whole mess of dark purple bruising. He also remembered the same discolorations along his ribcage and abdomen. It would be weeks before his brother would be able to move without pain and that wasn't even talking about the fractures in his arm.

"But she didn't Dean." The younger man blinked back the tears threatening to fall, "She though I was her husband. She called me 'cara mio'. I tried walk away and she tried to stop me by coming after me and talking, that's when she went up in flames and I stepped backwards and fell. It wasn't her fault, Dean." He attempted to convince his brother.

The older man looked at him for a moment. He knew his baby brother well enough to see the emotions going through him at this moment. 'Dammit, why can't the kid be more like me and dad?' Dean ask himself but already had the answer ready, 'Cause then he wouldn't be so damn special.'

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't know. No matter what, she is gone and I'm happy you're not."

Bobby nodded in agreement but stayed quiet, feeling he needed to let the brothers talk.

"Can't say I'm sorry I survived." Sam said, in an attempt to sound cocky, "Still, I think she deserved better. Thing is, I know there are very few times when life is ever fair."

A relieved smile crossed the two older men's faces, after all they tried to help; it seemed that it took meeting a woman so in love that she couldn't move on after death, to bring Sammy back to life.

FIN

_Please review, I really need to know what you think and I hope to see you again in the sequel "Still There Waiting For __you". Hugs, Vonnie_


End file.
